


Tears (a small poem)

by Jade_Parker



Category: breakups - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Parker/pseuds/Jade_Parker
Summary: This is my first poem, so sorry if it's not to good I hope you enjoyed it!





	

**Tears** , tears blurring my eyes. Tears hitting the ground.

 **Screams** , screams burning in my ears. Screams pounding in my head. 

 **Words** , words filling the room. Words piercing my heart.

 **Wishing** , wishing you'd stay with me. Wishing we've get one more chance.

 **Crying** , crying out your name. Crying thinking of our memories.

 **Thoughts** , thoughts running through my head. Thoughts of you and her.

 **Tears** , tears fall knowing your gone. Tears, that's all I have left.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first poem, so sorry if it's not to good I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
